Statistics Say
by kiwismakemehappy
Summary: Kaoru is expecting another boring flight, but what she gets is something else entirely… Just a little KK fluff.


_A/N: I've been meaning to write an RK romancy-something so I finally jotted this down. Looking back at one of my other RK stories, I realized it was also about airplanes/airports. I've got an idea for a couple more chapters that I really want to type out… except that there's a good chance I won't ever get around to it. So I guess I'm going to call it a one-shot for now. Have fun!_

_Disclaimer: I would love to own the RK copyright, but unfortunately, that privileged belongs to an esteemed Japanese man that is not me. _

Statistics Say

"I read somewhere that a man is 86% more likely to dominate the armrest in an airplane than a woman," the redhead said with a disarming smile. He gave a significant glance at the arm of one Kamiya Kaoru, which was decidedly hogging the aforementioned armrest. The dark haired woman looked up from her portfolio and smiled just as sweetly.

"Sir, are you perhaps implying that I'm mannish?" she questioned.

"No miss, not at all, just surprisingly assertive," he replied candidly.

"Well in that case, since you like statics so much, I've got another one for you. One-third of all male-female miscommunication could be avoided if the woman would be more assertive with what she wanted," she replied.

"According to?" he implored with raised eyebrows.

"Readers Digest."

"I see! Well I heard that 90% of statistics are just made up on the spot anyway." He smiled so big his eyes crinkled, and Kaoru guessed that he was lying.

"Like that one?" she asked.

He turned toward her and let out an easy chuckle. "Yes indeed Miss! It's very nice to meet you, that it is. My name is Kenshin."

Seven hours, twelve countries, and six bags of airplane peanuts later, two people who were previously complete strangers now knew a lot about each other.

Kenshin knew the basic facts. Her name was Kamiya Kaoru. She was on this plane for a meeting in Singapore. She graduated from Berkley in the spring and already had the beginnings of a successful career working for an engineering firm that focused on increasing machine efficiency in factories. She liked Chinese takeout and hated to cook. In her spare time, she practiced her family's unique style of kendo and spent time with her father and friends.

He also knew the specifics. She dislike being pigeon-holed. She had an opinion about almost everything. She was clever and surprisingly honest. Her eyes were brighter than jewels and more expressive than any other person's. She had a musical laugh and their senses of humor were similar. If she leaned in to hear what he said, he could smell her subtle perfume: something clean and fresh and vaguely floral. Talking to her was the easiest thing in the world.

Kaoru knew all the general facts about him. His name was Himura Kenshin. He was also headed for Singapore, but he was supposed to be checking up on the construction of his boss's summer home. He worked as some sort of assistant to a fussy and extremely rich man. He enjoyed cooking, and the process of cleaning gave him a sense of satisfaction and calm. He liked Jazz. And yes, the unbelievably brilliant shade of red was his natural hair color.

She also knew other things. He was incredibly kind. No matter how much she baited him, he wouldn't get upset. His voice lowered to an extremely pleasant, husky sound when he was trying to talk quietly. He was funny in a way that she could easily relate to. There was something about his neat, calloused hands that she liked. And when she leaned forward to hear what he said, she could smell some sort of intoxicating cologne: very understated, but musky and masculine just the same. The seven hours left of their flight together passed in a blur.

"The plane will be landing in five minutes," chirped the cheerful flight attendant, and the couple started at the announcement.

"That was quick!" Kenshin said, pleasantly surprised.

"You distracted me the whole time when I should have been getting work done!" Kaoru lamented, give him an easy poke in the ribs.

"Oro!" he yelped and then slapped both hands over his traitorous mouth.

"Did you just say 'oro?'" she asked with an obvious smirk.

"Nope," he replied, his hand still covering the bottom half of his face. Red crept across his cheeks and Kaoru thought he was unbearably adorable.

"Aw, look Kenshin! You're blushing!" she crowed, and he vehemently shook his head back and forth, unable to speak. "You just said or—"

"Miss Kaoru!" he cried, and covered her smirking mouth with his hand in his embarrassment. Kaoru froze. Realizing his mistake, he took his hand away and started stuttering an apology. She smiled woodenly and assured him it was alright. Kaoru faced the front of the plane once more and mentioned the fact that they were landing.

The truth was that she was unbelievably attracted to this man that she had just met—and it scared her. Her chest was already aching at the thought of leaving him, and the logical part of her mind was rebelling against the emotion and physical attraction. She would never see him again, and they lived in different cities, and they were both busy with work, and she wasn't ready for a relationship right now, and, and, and….

Besides, Kenshin probably didn't even feel the same way. She spared a sideways glance to see him gazing reflectively out the airplane window at the runway below. No, it was defiantly just her.

The plane landed, and the couple stood up with their carry-ons.

"Well Kaoru, it was nice meeting you," Kenshin said with one of his beautiful smiles.

"I guess you were a pretty good seat companion," Kaoru said nonchalantly but ended up returning his smile. The left the plane, and Kaoru gave him a spontaneous hug at the terminal with the full expectation of never seeing him again.

Kenshin, however, had other plans.


End file.
